Gotas de Incertezas
by Mica-Chan


Gotas de Incertezas   
Mica-Chan   
  
  
Ele observou a garota lavando os pratos, e pensou no quanto era irracional os seus sentimentos. A verdade, é que sentia-se perdido em um turbilhão de emoções e não fazia a menor idéia de como livrar-se dessa situação.   
  
Percebendo que estava sendo observada, ela interrompeu o trabalho por um instante e virou-se. Foi com surpresa que deparou-se com os olhos brilhantes e cinzentos de Yue.   
  
Nos últimos meses, o guardião vinha lhe visitando com mais freqüência. A princípio estranhara um pouco, mas acabara se acostumando com sua figura alta e imponente. Sem se dar conta, acabaram ficando mais próximos e agora conviviam muito mais do que no período que sucedeu a captura de todas as cartas.   
  
Sorriu como sempre à figura séria do amigo. Era tão raro vê-lo sorrir, mas ela não entendia o porquê. O sorriso de Yue era maravilhoso, calmo e sincero.   
  
"Yue! O que faz aí parado?"   
  
Ele demorou um pouco para responder, como se estudasse o efeito que sua palavras provocariam.   
  
"Nada realmente. Apenas a olhava."   
  
"Não sabia que estava aqui."   
  
"Seu irmão e Yukito vão estudar."   
  
"Ele não me avisou... se bem que ele nunca me avisa de nada!"   
  
O guardião sorriu em seu íntimo. A inocência de Sakura era algo encantador. Não se admirava do amor quase reverencial que Tomoyo lhe dedicava. Era algo que a garota inspirava nas pessoas, mesmo inconsciente.   
  
"Quer ajuda?"   
  
Ela olhou para a louça que ainda restava na pia e se deu conta do quanto estava cansada. Mas não seria certo pedir a Yue para ajudá-la. Esta era a sua obrigação e...além do mais, seu irmão iria exigir a presença de Yukito logo.   
  
"Não, não é preciso. Estou quase acabando."   
  
"Como quiser."   
  
Ela ainda o fitou por alguns instantes antes de voltar para o trabalho. Nunca havia parado para pensar na beleza do guardião. Ele era terrivelmente belo sob aquela aura prateada. Os cabelos longos e brilhantes eram fascinantes, assim como os olhos, geralmente duros e inflexíveis, mas que sabiam tornar-se quentes e afáveis, como agora.   
  
Seu irmão era uma pessoa de sorte, com certeza. E ela...bem, ela se considerava uma pessoa de sorte também, apesar dos pesares. Não fora fácil quando Shaoran tivera que se afastar para aprimorar sua magia. Os meses que o rapaz mantinha-se recluso em treinamento eram como anos para ela. No início, chorara dia e noite, todo o seu ser sofrendo com a ausência do rapaz que amava. Mas com o passar dos meses, acostumara-se ao vazio e a dor que tornaram-se seus companheiros inseparáveis.   
  
Não sabia dizer quantas foram as vezes que banhara em lágrimas Kero e Yue. E tampouco sabia se teria resistido se não fosse pela presença dos dois.   
  
Talvez essa fosse a razão para Yue estar tão perto ultimamente. Apesar dela insistir na relação de amizade entre eles, o guardião jamais deixara de lado a sua obrigação de protegê-la, fosse de algum perigo externo, ou de seus próprios sentimentos.   
  
Sentia-se grata pelo carinho dos dois. Kero, com seu jeito mais expansivo, e Yue com seu cuidado austero, mas sincero. Sabia que poderia contar com os dois para o que fosse necessário. E Shaoran... bem, o rapaz voltaria algum dia, assim que estivesse pronto para isso.   
  
O guardião observava a garota, em silêncio. Ela estava perdida em pensamentos, e ele era capaz de jurar que sabia quem era o dono da atenção de Sakura. Jamais duvidara do amor do descendente de Clow por sua dona, assim como sabia que este afastamento era necessário para o crescimento do rapaz, mas doía em sua alma vê-la tão angustiada.   
  
Era impressionante o amadurecimento de Sakura. Em quase nada lembrava a menina de dez anos que acidentalmente abrira o lacre do livro. Ela crescera em todos os aspectos possíveis. Ainda podia vê-la, pequenina, sobre um banquinho para alcançar o balcão. E agora, muito mais alta - mas ainda bem menor do que ele - fazia tudo com graça e delicadeza.   
  
A verdade é que Sakura fora uma criança linda e estava se tornando uma moça ainda mais bela. E conservara a inocência e pureza de antes, apesar do seu nível de magia ter evoluído de forma inacreditável. E seu caráter também amadurecera, tornado-a mais forte e persistente.   
  
Não podia deixar de sentir seu coração ser inundado com um sentimento de total gozo e prazer quando a via. O seu corpo vibrava e sua pele ardia ao simples toque da garota, e isso o deixava completamente confuso. Seu coração era um caleidoscópio de emoções e não sabia como lidar com elas.   
  
"Yukito?"   
  
A voz de Touya o fez despertar de suas reflexões. Virou-se e fitou os olhos escuros e sérios do rapaz.   
  
"O que faz aqui, Yue?"   
  
"Não sei...exatamente."   
  
Sentiu-se envergonhado. Era como se o rapaz pudesse ler seus pensamento e perscrutar sua alma. Gostaria de entender como ele poderia conhecê-lo tão bem.   
Touya desviou os olhos do guardião e os voltou para a irmã. Sakura lavava os pratos, inteiramente alheia aos sentimentos que reverberavam a sua volta. Não sabia se isso o deixava feliz, ou triste.   
  
"Vamos subir, ou quer comer alguma coisa?"   
  
"Não, vamos subir."   
  
O rapaz lhe deu as costa e dirigiu-se para o quarto. Era surpreendente que, mesmo após tanto tempo, Touya ainda se sentisse tão incapaz de demonstrar o que sentia. Havia momentos que ele mostrava exatamente o que queria, mas em outros, como agora, ele se fechava em uma concha que nem mesmo Yue conseguia abrir.   
  
Ele entrou no quarto logo após o rapaz. Sempre se sentia estranho neste lugar, como se ele fosse muito grande e desajeitado. E a presença de Touya, impregnada em cada espaço do quarto, o desconcertava. A verdade é que a intensidade dos sentimentos do rapaz o deixava um pouco desorientado. Queria saber como agir, mas o seu próprio coração era um tornado incontrolável, que o fazia exaurir-se de tanto analisar os próprios sentimentos.   
  
Touya pousou os olhos sobre o guardião, que recostara-se na porta fechada de seu quarto. Ele era tão fechado e ao mesmo tempo tão transparente. Queria poder solucionar a dúvida que pairava sobre o coração de Yue, mas não se atreveria. Seria doloroso demais para ele.   
  
O guardião aproximou-se do rapaz, tocando com delicadeza a face angustiada. Os olhos, que brilhavam com uma dor profunda, fecharam-se ao contato com a pele fria e macia do guardião.   
  
"O que houve, Touya?"   
  
Deus, como queria que fosse fácil. Não sentir seu corpo amolecer cada vez que ele o tocava, seu coração sorrir cada vez que ele o olhava.   
  
Abriu os olhos e fitou os de Yue, muito próximos aos seus.   
  
"Eu...eu poderia falar com o Yukito?"   
  
Os olhos do guardião abriram-se de espanto. Pensara que ele o quisesse ali.   
  
"Mas... você tem algo a dizer. Eu sinto isso."   
  
O rapaz afastou-se do toque febril do guardião.   
  
"Não quero falar sobre isso...não agora."   
  
Yue sentiu o coração enternecer diante da dor estampada nos olhos do rapaz. Ele sabia. Antes do próprio Yue tomar consciência, Touya já sabia. E agora ele não fazia idéia de que atitude tomar. Por que tudo tinha que estar tão confuso dentro dele?   
  
Afastou-se alguns passos, abrindo espaço para suas asas surgirem e o cobrirem. Se ele queria Yukito, que assim fosse.   
  
A figura tranqüila de Yukito apareceu diante do olhar atento de Touya. Era sempre interessante observá-lo surgir do nada e sorrir confuso.   
  
"Touya!"   
  
O rapaz balançou levemente a cabeça, desorientado. Há anos vinha dividindo sua existência com Yue, mas acordar da mais completa escuridão era sempre uma sensação estranha.   
  
"Eu já deveria ter me acostumado a estes vácuos, mas nunca deixo de me surpreender quando me dou conta que eu sumi de novo."   
  
"Yukito, o que você sabe do Yue?"   
  
A pergunta repentina pegou o rapaz de surpresa. Qual o interesse de Touya em seu alter ego?   
  
"Não muita coisa. Eu o sinto comigo, sei que ele está aqui e às vezes seus pensamentos se confundem com os meus, principalmente enquanto durmo, mas ainda não consigo lembrar do que faço quando ele assume o meu corpo. Não sei realmente o que pensa ou o que quer. Por que?"   
  
Touya ouvia a voz quente e agradável de Yukito, mas não sentiu o tradicional aconchego que a voz do amigo lhe proporcionava. A verdade é que se sentia ameaçado e a simples idéia de perder Yukito o deixava aterrorizado. Deveria ter conversado com Yue, mas não tivera coragem. Tudo o que via acontecendo ao seu redor parecia dançar em sua mente, toldando seu raciocínio. Na hora, a única coisa que conseguira pensar foi que precisava ver o rosto sereno e alegre do amigo. Poderia resolver mais tarde seus problemas.   
  
"Touya?"   
  
Sentiu-se fraco diante da voz mansa e doce do rapaz. Seu coração batia acelerado e uma angústia gigantesca tomava conta de seu ser, mas não conseguia pronunciar uma única palavra. Queria gritar de forma que o mundo todo ouvisse, mas nem o mais leve gemido escapava de seus lábios.   
  
Mais uma vez deu as costas a Yukito e aproximou-se da janela. A noite estava mais calma do que de costume. As luzes das casas vizinhas o faziam pensar nas famílias reunidas para jantar, felizes. Esse pensamento não o consolava. Pensar em todos os outros sorrindo, amando, divertindo-se, apenas o fazia entristecer-se ainda mais. Por que era tão difícil?   
  
A mão do amigo, pousada em seu ombro, o obrigou a voltar-se e encará-lo. Ele era tão diferente do guardião. Muito mais baixo e meigo, e no entanto...   
  
Yukito analisou com cuidado a face de Touya. Havia algo de errado com o rapaz, isso era certo. Touya dificilmente deixava suas emoções transparecerem, mas agora tudo em seu corpo parecia gritar por socorro. Cada gesto era feito com extremo pesar, cada olhar com uma angústia destruidora. Não sabia o que o estaria afetando de tal forma, mas fosse o que fosse, o machucava ver Touya tão infeliz.   
  
"O que está acontecendo? Por que não fala para mim?"   
  
O rapaz pensou muito antes de responder. Como expor o que sentia?   
  
"Yukito, o que faria se eu me apaixonasse por outra pessoa?"   
  
As palavras de Touya foram como um choque percorrendo o corpo de Yukito. Ele não poderia estar falando sério.   
  
Sem pensar, ele se afastou do irmão de Sakura, os olhos refletindo todo o espanto que sentia.   
  
Touya observou a reação de Yukito. Podia compreender o choque do amigo, ele se sentiria da mesma forma se fosse o outro quem lhe tivesse perguntado tal coisa. Mas precisava começar de algum lugar, e simplesmente não fazia idéia de como expor o que se passava dentro de si.   
  
"Eu...você...você...se apaixonou?"   
  
Os olhos escuros de Touya fixos nos seus, não lhe diziam nada. Tampouco o rapaz respondera sua pergunta. Apenas ficara ali, como se esperasse que falasse que não se importaria. Mas ele se importava, e muito. Touya era sua vida. A única razão dele existir. O único motivo pelo qual sujeitava-se às constantes transformações em Yue.   
  
"O que...fará agora, Touya?"   
  
O rapaz fechou os olhos por um instante. Conhecia Yukito há muito tempo. Sentia-o como se fosse uma parte de si, e a verdade é que uma parte dele vivia no amigo. Perdê-lo seria como apagar o brilho das estrelas ou o calor do sol. Sabia o que sentia por ele, e no entanto a sua recente descoberta o atemorizava mais do que poderia supor.   
  
Avançou alguns passos, de forma que ficasse bem próximo de Yukito. Os olhos meigos ainda retratavam o espanto e um certo temor. Ele tocou com delicadeza o queixo de Yuki e o fitou por alguns segundos. Não sabia como agir. A impressão que tinha é de que haviam voltado no tempo e tudo estava incerto como antes. Ele queria...não, ele precisava fazer algo, mas não sabia o quê.   
  
Podia sentir o leve tremor do rapaz. Yukito estava no escuro, sem saber ao certo o que acontecia a sua volta. E ele não pensou em explicar. Não ainda.   
  
Inclinou-se levemente e pousou os lábios sobre os do amigo. Era uma sensação maravilhosa, que acalentava seu espírito. E podia sentir todas as emoções de Yukito lhe inundando em uma torrente sem fim.   
  
Pretendia dar-lhe um beijo suave e terno, mas quando deu por si, apegara-se a Yukito como um moribundo apega-se a vida. Precisava sentir o calor do corpo do rapaz, a doçura de seus lábios, a maciez do seu toque.   
  
Como se pudesse sentir a angústia que se apoderara do coração de Touya, Yukito correspondeu ao beijo, entregando ao amigo todo o seu ser e recebendo a paixão desenfreada que apossara-se de Touya.   
  
Quando o rapaz finalmente afastou-se, Yukito pôde ver as lágrima que sentira deslizar de Touya e rolarem por sua face.   
  
"Eu te amo, Yukito. Jamais serei capaz de deixar de amá-lo."   
  
O rapaz sorriu com ternura. Há muito haviam esclarecido seus sentimentos, mas era tão raro ver Touya pronunciá-los em voz alta. E nunca havia feito com tamanho desespero.   
  
"Você sabe dos meus sentimentos por você, Touya. Qual o seu medo?"   
  
Era hora. Colocar em palavras o que se passava em seu íntimo era quase tão sufocante quanto a dúvida que o corroía.   
  
"Yue."   
  
"Yue? Yue é o seu medo?"   
  
"Sim."   
  
"Mas por quê? Você o salvou!"   
  
"Eu não sei ao certo. Eu não sei o quanto ele influi em você, e nem como influi em mim."   
  
Yukito tentou compreender as palavras do rapaz, mas para ele parecia impossível pensar que Touya temesse Yue, mesmo porque, Yue sempre estivera com ele. A menos que fosse exatamente esse o problema.   
  
Como se algo acendesse em sua mente, Yukito finalmente se deu conta do que vinha afligindo Touya. O seu medo não era de Yue, mas por ele. Desde que ele e Touya se conheceram, o rapaz tivera consciência da existência do guardião dentro dele. Enquanto seu relacionamento ia se desenvolvendo, Touya via Yue por trás de Yukito. Para ele, o guardião era apenas mais uma parte do amigo, e como tal, aprendera a amar da mesma forma. No entanto, quando abdicou de seu dom pela vida do rapaz, Touya também deixou de enxergar Yue e Yukito como uma única pessoa.   
  
Não havia dúvidas de que era mais fácil para ele quando não precisava separar um do outro. Agora, a sensação que tinha era de que amava duas pessoas distintas, e isso o estava matando aos poucos.   
  
Mais uma vez Yukito aproximou-se de Touya, tentando ler o que dizia a face do rapaz. Mas ele fechara-se novamente, o rosto bonito transformando-se em uma perfeita máscara.   
  
"Você me perguntou o que eu sabia de Yue, mas... o que você sabe dele?"   
  
Touya compreendeu onde Yukito queria chegar. E talvez fosse realmente o momento de falar tudo. Vinha postergando por anos, mas diante do quadro que se apresentava diante dele, não mais poderia esconder-se ou maquiar a verdade.   
  
Suspirou profundamente antes de falar qualquer coisa, e quando o fez, foi com o olhar distante, como se temesse encarar o amigo.   
  
"Eu sempre o conheci. Eu o via, adormecido dentro de você, e estava tão acostumado a ver Yue como estou a ver você. Eu não sabia quem era ele, ou por que usava a sua forma, mas jamais o temi. Quando ele finalmente despertou, foi que me dei conta que você não tinha consciência que não era humano. E então ele começou a enfraquecer, e junto com ele, você. Yukito, eu fiquei desesperado. Eu te amava como jamais amei alguém antes ou depois, e a idéia de te perder era insuportável. Eu sabia que precisava falar com ele, mas por algum motivo que eu desconheço, ele nunca se apresentava para mim. Quando finalmente consegui encontrá-lo e transferir meus poderes...foi a primeira vez que eu realmente vi Yue. Você não estava lá. Nunca está quando ele aparece. Talvez por isto eu o tenha feito prometer que não deixaria você desaparecer. Foi só ali que me dei conta que você sem ele não existe, mas ele não precisa de você e jamais precisará. E eu tive tanto medo que você não voltasse para mim.   
  
Quando acordei, já sem meus poderes, eu o vi com outros olhos. Era apenas você, Yukito. Eu sabia que Yue ainda estava ali, mas eu não o enxergava mais. Isso não importava muito, pois eu tinha você e isso era tudo o que eu precisava. Mas então eu revi Yue. Eu mesmo não imaginava a reação que eu teria. Foi como se meu corpo todo se aquecesse e eu ficasse incapacitado de pensar. De repente a verdade me assolou com fúria: eu amava Yue com uma intensidade tão esplendorosa como eu amo você.   
  
Minha cabeça tornou-se um redemoinho. Enquanto eu os via como um único ser, não sentia o quanto era estranho amar os dois, mas quando me vi tendo sentimentos iguais por seres distintos, quase enlouqueci. E aos poucos Yue foi entrando em minha vida, aparecendo para falar com Sakura, conversando comigo, ou apenas ficando em casa, com seu silêncio habitual.   
  
É impossível deixar de amar alguém a quem se vê constantemente. Eu simplesmente não pude, entende? Eu me sentia confuso e perdido, mas estava lidando bem com a situação, até que..."   
  
"...você percebeu meus sentimentos por Sakura."   
  
Touya voltou-se ao ouvir a voz do grave do guardião. Não havia percebido que Yukito dera lugar a Yue.   
  
O guardião permanecia parado em meio ao quarto. As asas abertas lhe dando uma aparência mais feroz e, talvez por este motivo, ainda mais bela.   
  
Observou atentamente o semblante sério de Touya. Compreendia os sentimentos do rapaz. Não era fácil para ele se ver dividido entre dois amores, mesmo sendo ambos o mesmo ser. E quando percebera que seus sentimentos por Sakura iam muito além da relação imposta pelas cartas, naturalmente viu-se perdido e com medo.   
  
Recolheu as asas e caminhou até o rapaz. Ele estava frágil e machucado. Não gostava de ver Touya sofrendo assim. O rapaz havia lhe dado a vida, e depois disso dividiram muitos momentos juntos.   
  
A verdade é que ele estava tão atordoado quanto Touya. Os anos que passara servindo e protegendo Sakura, haviam feito seus sentimentos em relação à garota crescerem de forma extraordinária. A obediência inicial transformara-se em dedicação, respeito e - por que não admitir? - amor.   
  
No entanto, seu coração insistia em bater descompassado a cada vez que deparava-se com Touya. O jeito sério e calado do rapaz lhe tocavam a alma. Não sabia se o que sentia era apenas um reflexo das emoções de Yukito, mas, se assim fosse, por que ele também sentia-se gelar quando estava frente a frente com o rapaz?   
  
Como poderia repreender Touya por suas dúvidas, se ele mesmo se via perdido em meio a sentimentos tão conflitantes? Pelo menos o rapaz amava as duas personalidades de um mesmo ser, mas e ele? Ele tinha plena certeza do quanto se importava com Sakura, e era incapaz de resistir ao olhar intenso do irmão dela. Sua situação era infinitamente pior.   
  
Touya, acompanhando os movimentos do guardião que se aproximava, tentou analisar os sentimentos envolvidos de forma racional, mas ao sentir a presença de Yue tão próxima, percebeu que jamais conseguiria calcular que atitude tomar. Acontecesse o que acontecesse, alguém sofreria, e ele não estava certo de ser capaz de abdicar de sua felicidade.   
  
Quando Yue finalmente parou e encarou o rapaz, o tempo pareceu congelar. Não havia nenhum som, nenhum cenário. Eram apenas os dois, lacrados em uma redoma, ouvindo apenas as batidas ritmadas dos próprios corações.   
  
"O que você pretende fazer?"   
  
A voz do rapaz saiu baixa e rouca, como um gemido angustiado de sua alma.   
  
"Eu não sei, Touya. É tudo novo demais para mim."   
  
O leve aceno de concordância de Touya não conseguia expressar o turbilhão de sensações que passavam em seu peito. Queria agarrar-se ao guardião e impedi-lo de abandoná-lo, mas como sempre, o que saiu dos seus lábios foram palavras bem diversas do que sentia.   
  
"Você se importaria de me deixar sozinho esta noite? Eu não vou conseguir estudar mesmo, e preciso pensar em algumas coisas."   
  
O guardião assentiu, mas antes de sair envolveu o rapaz em um abraço. Podia sentir a pele quente, a respiração ritmada em sua nuca, provocando reações em seu corpo que ele não saberia colocar em palavras. Deslizou gentilmente sua mão pelo cabelo sedoso de Touya, aspirando o perfume que dele emanava. Era um aroma envolvente, provocante. Fazia com que não quisesse largá-lo. Se pudesse ficar assim para sempre, apenas sentindo o corpo do rapaz junto ao seu, apenas embalado pelo ritmo cadenciado de seus corações.   
  
Desceu suavemente a mão para a nuca de Touya, massageando-a com extremo cuidado. Pôde sentir a diferença no corpo do rapaz, um misto de tensão e relaxamento.   
  
Afastou-se do abraço, já sentindo a falta do calor de Touya em seu corpo. A mão, ainda repousando sobre a nuca macia, aproximou o rosto do rapaz até o seu, e o beijou com carinho. Não podia negar que era uma sensação deliciosa. Poucas vezes se sentira tão vivo e tão ansioso por algo.   
  
Continuou a deslizar a mão, descendo da nuca para as costas, a camisa fina não sendo suficiente para impedir que sentisse o físico bem trabalhado sob ela. Encostou novamente o corpo do rapaz ao seu, abandonando os lábios de Touya, para percorrer com os seus o pescoço bem desenhado.   
  
Touya não conseguia pensar ou reagir. Tudo o que queria era corresponder ao pedido do corpo de Yue, entregar-se de corpo e alma.   
  
Foi com espanto que sentiu o guardião se agastar, os olhos claros o fitando muito sérios.   
  
"Você disse que queria pensar. Eu vou embora."   
  
O rapaz não teve tempo de protestar. O guardião já tinha saído.   
  
Yue desceu as escadas tentando organizar seus pensamentos, mas quanto mais tentava, mais confuso ficava.   
  
Quando alcançou a sala, encontrou sua dona deitada no sofá. Estava tão calma e serena, que sorriu involuntariamente diante da cena. Deveria ir embora, mas a garota o atraía como um ímã.   
  
Sentou-se diante dela, admirando a face relaxada. O que estaria sonhando? O que realmente passaria na cabeça da garota?   
  
Como se pudesse sentir que estava sendo observada, Sakura abriu os olhos e deparou-se com a figura bonita do guardião.   
  
"Yue! Ainda está aqui? Pensei que Yukito fosse estudar com o Touya."   
  
"Aconteceram alguns imprevistos."   
  
"E você vai passar a noite aqui?"   
  
"Eu não sei. Você quer que eu fique?"   
  
Sakura colocou-se de pé e se aproximou do guardião. Ele era incrivelmente alto, mesmo sentado. Mas a sua altura era apenas um complemento de sua beleza.   
  
Beleza. Novamente ela se via analisando o físico do guardião. Como poderia ter ficado tantos anos ao lado dele, e jamais ter se dado conta do quanto ele era bonito? Aquela expressão levemente melancólica, a pele clara e o toque suave. Talvez por ter Shaoran ao seu lado, jamais tenha parado para ver qualquer outro homem. E de repente notar como Yue era atraente, a desconcertou um pouco.   
  
Mas o que ela estava dizendo? Aquele era Yue, seu guardião e, mais, a pessoa que o irmão amava. Como ela poderia sequer pensar nele de outra forma que não a de um amigo? Que tipo de mulher era ela?   
  
"Sakura?"   
  
"Ãh?"   
  
"Você está aí parada, olhando para mim sem dizer nada. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"   
  
"Ãh...não."   
  
De repente ela se sentiu como uma criança pega em uma travessura. Tentou desviar os olhos do guardião, mas não conseguiu. Aqueles olhos claros e brilhantes a hipnotizavam. Queria perder-se no olhar quente e profundo de Yue.   
  
O guardião sentiu o seu sangue agitando-se, o coração pulsando mais rápido e, mesmo sem notar, sua respiração ficou suspensa, esperando alguma atitude da garota.   
  
Sakura não estava pensando, pois se estivesse, jamais teria feito o que fez. Mas seu corpo não estava obedecendo sua mente. Ele era autônomo, tomando suas próprias decisões, certas ou erradas. Não foi ela quem tomou o rosto do guardião entre as mãos, que aproximou sua cabeça bem devagar, sem jamais deixar de fitar os olhos claros, que pousou os lábios sobre a boca macia de Yue. Ela jamais faria isso, mas seu corpo pediu, e ela não teve forças para dizer não.   
  
Ele se viu mergulhado no beijo calmo e doce da garota. A surpresa inicial dando espaço para um calor agradável que tomou conta do seu corpo. Ela era tão delicada e gentil. E ele a amava; um sentimento tão forte que não sabia explicar.   
  
Quando ela o soltou, ele ainda podia sentir nos lábios a doçura de Sakura. Ele a queria tanto, e jamais acreditara que iria tocá-la algum dia.   
  
"O que foi isto?"   
  
A voz dela era baixa, carregada de emoção.   
  
"Eu não sei."   
  
Ele não precisava dizer nada. Sakura pôde notar a entrega do guardião, o carinho com que a beijou. Não havia dúvidas de que Yue nutria por ela sentimentos que iam muito além da amizade.   
  
Ela acariciou com suavidade a face bonita de Yue. Não podia negar que o guardião a atraía. Com seu jeito sereno e sempre presente, ele havia conquistado seu espaço no coração da jovem. Mas ela estaria disposta a arriscar todo o seu relacionamento com Shaoran por algo com o guardião? Ou....estaria Yue pronto a abandonar Touya por ela? E ela? Iria querer isso?   
  
"Yue...Você..."   
  
Ele abaixou os olhos, ainda sentindo o toque de Sakura em sua face.   
  
"Eu não sei ainda. Está tudo tão confuso."   
  
Sakura sorriu e envolveu o guardião em um abraço. Era estranho pensar que depois de tantos anos, os papéis se inverteriam. Ainda lembrava do quanto gostara de Yukito e como sofrera com a realidade de que ele não a amava.   
  
O guardião correspondeu o abraço de Sakura, tentando raciocinar. Seus sentimentos pela garota jamais morreriam, ele sabia disso, mas o contato que tivera a pouco com Touya, ainda estava vívido em sua mente e em seu corpo. O que, afinal, ele faria?   
  
Afastou-se de Sakura e sorriu, apesar do semblante continuar triste.   
  
"Eu acho que preciso colocar algumas coisas em ordem aqui dentro."   
  
Ela o viu apontando para o próprio coração, e assentiu. Tomou as mãos dele e o olhou nos olhos.   
  
"Seja o que for que descobrir, Yue, nada mudará nossa amizade."   
  
Ele lhe deu mais um sorriso e se levantou. Queria estar certo da atitude que tomaria.   
  
Foi andando devagar até o quarto de Touya. A decisão que tomasse agora, seria definitiva e, fosse ela qual fosse, o faria sofrer.   
  
Parou diante da porta temendo o momento que se seguiria. Mas não podia retroceder agora. Não depois de tudo o que acontecera.   
  
Entrou em silêncio e observou o rapaz deitado na cama. Os olhos de Touya estavam fechados, mas ele não dormia. Assim que sentiu Yue no quarto, abriu os olhos e fitou o guardião.   
  
"Por que voltou?"   
  
"Touya..."   
  
Ele tentou falar, mas as palavras não saíram. Como explicar o que acabara de passar com Sakura? Podia ver a dor estampada nos olhos do rapaz, como se ele soubesse. Mas isto era impossível, não era?   
  
"Sim, Yue, eu sei. Eu estava na escada."   
  
As palavras ditas com suavidade doeram mais que punhaladas. De repente Yue pensou em como seria sua vida sem Touya. Cenas de um futuro até então desconhecido desenharam-se em sua mente. Se ficasse com Sakura, Yukito acabaria por desaparecer, Touya perderia não apenas a pessoa que amava, mas ainda teria que conviver com a presença de Yue a lembrá-lo do seu sofrimento dia após dia. E ele... ele conseguiria viver sem Touya?   
  
O guardião ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama, abaixando a cabeça envergonhado. Não importa o que falasse, jamais se perdoaria por ter feito o rapaz sofrer. Foi com um fio de voz que finalmente falou a Touya.   
  
"Touya, eu amo Sakura. É um sentimento involuntário, nasceu sem eu perceber."   
  
"Sim, eu sei."   
  
"Eu queria poder lhe dizer que não a amo, mas não posso."   
  
O rapaz permaneceu em silêncio, o rosto bonito sem qualquer expressão a não ser a dor.   
  
"No entanto, eu não posso mais viver sem você, Touya. Eu não agüentaria vê-lo sofrer mais. Eu estaria lhe tirando tudo com o que você já se importou."   
  
Quando falou, a voz de Touya saiu surpreendentemente calma e segura.   
  
"Eu não quero que se sacrifique por mim, Yue. Eu amo Yukito...você, de toda a minha alma, mas não posso pedir que abdique de sua felicidade por mim. Que amor seria esse que digo sentir, se fosse agir de forma tão egoísta?"   
  
Ele levantou-se da cama e se afastou do guardião que permanecia ajoelhado ao chão. Estava tudo terminado. Deus, e como doía.   
  
Não percebeu a figura alada levantar-se e aproximar-se. Foi com surpresa que sentiu o toque da mãe de Yue em seu ombro, e as asas a lhe envolver.   
  
"Eu o amo, Touya, tanto quanto amo Sakura, e por isso é tão difícil para mim. Perder Sakura é como perder o ar, mas perder você...eu não suportaria continuar vivendo se eu lhe perdesse."   
  
O rapaz virou e encarou o guardião. As asas os colocando muito próximos um do outro.   
  
"O que está dizendo?"   
  
"Sakura não precisa de um amor, mas de um guardião e amigo. Mas você...uma parte sua corre dentro de mim, e eu jamais poderia lhe deixar. Eu não ficarei com você para que não sofra, mas porque eu preciso de você comigo."   
  
Touya fechou os olhos e ficou sentindo a energia do guardião. Deixou-se envolver pelos braços de Yue e retribuiu o abraço. Sabia que não seria fácil para ele, mas fora a escolha do guardião e ele a respeitaria.   
  
Yue brincou com os cabelos de Touya, sentindo o corpo tenso do rapaz, relaxar.   
  
"O que faria se eu tivesse escolhido Sakura?"   
  
Touya sorriu e desvencilhou-se do abraço.   
  
"Isso é algo que você jamais vai saber."   
  
  
FIM.   
23/07/2001.   
  
Feedback: enya_morgana@bol.com.br / gwydion_mordred@yahoo.com.br 


End file.
